pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Tower
The Tower is a location that previously existed on the Baskerville estate. Having previously acted as a residence for Lacie and Alice, it's rather unclear as to what The Tower's true purpose is meant to be - as it hasn't ever been touched upon in the series. Potentially, it seems most likely that The Tower could've acted as a residence for all the Children of Ill Omen of the Baskerville Clan, however Vincent would've be an exception to said tradition due to Alice having already taken up residence in The Tower. Alice was the last resident of The Tower, as it dropped into the Abyss alongside the majority of Sablier during the Tragedy of Sablier more than 100 years ago. History The Tower is a home for Lacie and one of a pair of her black-rabbit doll, while Lacie spent the majority of her times and waiting for her judgement. At one point before the judgement time closer, Lacie went to the lowest level of the Abyss with her doll, greeting The Core of the Abyss again and revealed about her pregnancy--and also revealed that she would soon disappear from the world. A few times after Lacie's judgement, one of Lacie's twin children, Alice was born and was brought into the real world through Baskervilles Door of the Abyss while carrying Lacie's doll from the Abyss, encountering Levi and Oswald. Levi and Oswald then set Alice up in the same place which her mother lived formerly, the tower in Baskervilles mansion. Alice now lives there; along with her mother's doll which finally she names as "Oz", a young black cat and many other dolls whose Oswald bought for her to prevent his new niece from loneliness. Thus Oz lives again in the tower after Lacie's judgement. Once in this time, he don't alone as a doll and sat along with other dolls, accompanying Alice playing everyday in The Tower. Sometimes The Intention also lives in The Tower through Alice's body, with their body switching ability. At unknown point, the Intention changed the dolls who Oswald gave to Alice, being a Chain; same as Lacie did to Oz. The dead soul of their black cat, Cheshire, also changed by The Intention into a Chain. But during Tragedy of Sablier, Alice killed herself using the B-Rabbit's power, and later the tower dropped into the Abyss alongside the majority of Sablier. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc After Oz and Gil fall through a hole in the ground, they discover an undergound graveyard, with a golden unique pocket watch at a s ]]ide of the grave. They approach the tomb and Oz picks up the pocket watch that is on the grave, turned on a mysterious melody of the pocket watch. He winds it up but when he looks up again, Oz finds himself transported to a room filled with toys. That's room is no other than the room which Alice living in The Tower during her life as a human. In this illusion, Oz met a mysterious girl who said that she knows him and claiming he had "always come here".Oz doesn't believe her and asks what she is. At that, the girl's gentle personality quickly changes to a violent one, and the entire room catches fire. She strangles Oz, now in different clothes, and claims she will kill him. When she is about to stabs him, Gil calls out to Oz, and he suddenly realizes that maybe he had been dreaming, even though the feeling of being strangled stays with him. However, after Oz's set into the Abyss by Baskervilles in his Coming of Age Ceremony and met a girl named Alice which identical with the mysterious girl, Alice later tells Oz that the event Oz described to her had never happened between them, making it possible that Oz met the Intention of the Abyss. Swan Song Arc (Coming Soon!) Known Residents of The Tower Former Residents Gallery Ep22 - the tower.png|The Tower as appears in anime 100 - Tower.jpg Trivia *The Tower's design bears a striking resemblance to a Rook from Chess, which acted as a central theme in Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. Navigation Category:Locations Category:World of Pandora Hearts